Johnnys Voyage trip
by Regnessem eht
Summary: Johnny wants coffee but finds himself struggling for sanity...*well he didnt struggle too hard* WHEEEEEEEEEE CHAPTER FIVE IS UP NOW!!! *giggling* Go on you know youre curious satiate that curiousity amd READ IT ^_^
1. Nnys Cafe' Voyage

A/N Hi this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. it was one of those nights when you just feel like writing and this is what came out .let me get reviews on what you think: love, hate?? .and I feel like posting it up!  
  
I met Jhonen Vazques today at the E3 expo here in L.A.!!! ^_^  
**********************************************************************  
Disclaimer: No I don't own JTHM ..*sobs* I don't own the idea of a homicidal maniac. You seriously think Id be doing this if I did!!??  
************************************************************************  
It was one of those eerie days when you feel so lonely, that you want to destroy anything that gets in your path. This slender person walking down the street dressed in black and crooked spiky hair. Barely noticing his silhouette . He had sickly yellow brownish skin. Entered the local café went to the cashier;  
  
"Can I get a cup of coffee"?  
  
"What will you like a Café latte.Cappuccino, Mocha poop??" The employee asked patiently,  
  
"I just want a regular coffee".  
  
The cashier giggled at his remark "Sir at the Café o Crap, we don't carry regular coffee, it would be wacky if we did though!"  
  
The person tweaked at the sound of that hideous word WACKY .  
  
"What did you just say?" asked the person with fire in his eyes.  
  
"I just said that it would be wacky" The person screamed as if he was being tortured  
  
" I HATE THAT INCEDOIUS WORD!!!!"  
  
The cashier looked at the customer confused not knowing what to say .  
  
"Ummmm sir are you okay??" the person asked while staring at him,  
  
"No I was okay until you said * Aggghhhh * Waaackk----- whackieeee!!"  
  
"Sir it's just a word .it means nothing"  
  
"You could have chosen some other word but NOOO you decide to torture me". He glared at the cashier. "Now I will torture you" at this point you could see two sharp metallic objects in his hands.  
  
"Sir are those . Oh my god what are you going to do????"  
  
"As all the other wasted life's that I have confronted you are one of the waste I will love disemboweling"  
  
"Sir there are cameras .SMILE!!" He froze.  
  
The customer got closer as the silhouette moved up his cheeks and over his eyes so you could not see them. He gave an evil grin. He grabbed the cashier by the head and slammed his head on the counter. * WHACK * you could see blood drizzle on the tarnished wood spilling slowly to the floor. The guy fell to the floor unconsciously. The customer thought * that was easy didn't even put up a fight? * He sat down next to the cashier waiting for him to wake up ... At this point he got a great idea of how to wake this sack of wasted human life.as he thought of it, come conscience. He got one of his crooked knifes and carved a little stick figure in his chest very slowly. The person woke up with a shrieking scream of torture.  
  
"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH...NOOOOOOOooooo!!!!!"  
  
" Oh how beautiful it is to feel the knowledge that you are about to die, isn't it wonderful?!" asked the customer to the cashier. Blood was oozing over the floor like a rotting dirt pond.  
  
"No it hurts!!!!" screamed the cashier.  
  
"Well I should advice you not to take that pain over granted lets just say that's a sign that you're still alive!" ..  
  
"wh-wha-what??" Asked the cashier confused and dazed at was happening to him..  
  
"If you wish for your little insignificant pain to stop I will gladly end it"  
  
The cashier's eyes glazed murkily with fear and numbing pain, paralyzed with the knowledge of being mere seconds from a gruesome death.  
  
"Your life ends know!!!!" the customer grinned as if taking pleasure. He swung for his chest cavity. Blood splashed over his face.  
  
* Great he thought, I ruined his good Happy Noodle Boy drawing I did on his chest * "FUCK IT"  
  
He left the body of the deceased cashier for someone else to find, what a great feeling. He didn't feel too lonely now for he had sent another person to HELL, the place where he had already being. He walked casually out the Café o Crap and headed to a busy Music store. called DESTROY ALL MUSIC. 


	2. Breaking down

A/N Well I don't care if get reviews or not . I'm having lots of fun writing these.*does happy mosh-dance* well I got this idea from my feeble little brain not knowing where to go .but these stories will get better as I go . *crosses fingers* ^_^  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: NOOOO I don't own the idea of JTHM ..*falls to the ground sobbing* YOU HAPPY NOW!!! * sniff sniff *  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
He walked into the store. People of all colors everywhere: brown, yellow, black, white. There he went to one of his favorite sections, classical music. Stereotypically he shouldn't be in that section. Dressed in black jagged pants, knee high boots with aluminum camel toes and a shirt with "Z?" and crooked spike hair, there are four categories he fit into: punk, metal, Goth, and rave music. People stared at him as if he was on display seeing his every move. He hated that. Why were all those people staring? The day was turning black like the decomposing feelings he had. He tried to ignore the glances. Some of the people inside the store looked like dead zombies drooling over their stupid band covers. No one stared at those people ..dead walking corpses was all he viewed in the store. Staring at him, trying to take a peek inside his dead soul lost in insanity.  
  
"Hi Nny!" said a faint little squeaky voice.  
  
"Oh! Hi Squee! Where are your mom and dad?"  
  
"I don't know?" responded the little kid. He stood next to Johnny, he had big sad puppy eyes and hair that naturally came down his forehead, he held a stitched up bear that he called Shmee.  
  
"What happened did they try to loose you again?"  
  
"I don't think so, I had to pee, so they said to come in to the stores bathroom and when I came out they weren't here I think they were abducted by aliens AGAIN!"  
  
Nny stared at Squee. "You sure."  
  
"Yesh, it's happened before", replied Squee while cuddling his bear.  
  
The hatred that Nny had disappeared because little Todd was here. All he saw was this kid that remembered so much of him when he was small. Nny saw so much fear in this kids eyes. Maybe fear of Nny himself. Squee had seeing some of the psychotic tortures he had done before.  
  
"What are you doing Nny?"  
  
"I don't really know I thought I should check out some music I might want, you know Bach? ...Oh how I want Bach's Concertos."  
  
"Who's Bach???" asked Squee in a low voice.  
  
Giggling came from behind the other side of the display case.  
  
"Hold on okay Squee".  
  
Nny went to see who was laughing at his ideals of music. This kid with his four friends were all dressed in the same clothing, mainstream bands that whine a lot. Names like Whatknot and Linekin Pork Nny thought they were bands that were not worthy of his time.  
  
" What are you laughing at??" asked Nny while glaring one of the kids.  
  
"Oh nothing Mister spooky * cough *fag" replied the kid. Nny stared harder at the kid and noticed his stupidity.  
  
"I don't think its fair that you should be laughing at the music that I favor" Nny said to the kid  
  
"FAAAAAGGGG!!" screamed another kid this one had long hair that barely came to his shoulders if you pulled it with a lot of force.  
  
"You STUPID pile of hormoned freak don't ever call me fag!!!"  
  
A kid came behind him and pushed him against the wall. Nny hit the wall with force!  
  
* THUMP!!! *  
  
He fell to the floor.  
  
"SQUEEE" came a sound from little Todd who saw what was happening. Tears started to show in his eyes noting where this might lead.Tortures...tortures..  
  
"Leave him alone.or ...or...Shmee will get real mad!" Said little Squee. Holding his bear like a shield at one of them.  
  
"Who this little stitched up bear ... isn't he cute" said another kid with fucked up spiky hair. He snagged Shmee from Squees hands.  
  
"NOOO..SHMEEE!!"  
  
"Leave Squee alone you blind sack of lambs" Nny said with an evil grin.  
  
* Hint * He has that look on his face. 


	3. Confrontation

A/N I'm sorry I couldn't get into the spirit of da' story too well.my mind has being corrupted by hillbilly music.but at least I finished it ^_^ I'm going to work on my other story too "Insanity Arrives" * giggles* hope you check it out, it doesn't matter really its not like I have lots o' readers.I still love me reviewers.* giggling*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to remind you?! * sobs*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
*******************************  
  
The kids started to laugh at him.  
  
"Hey look he thinks he's going to kick our ass!" One of the kids screeched.  
  
"What do we do with this little bear thing?"  
  
"Take it outside moron!" his friend screamed back at him, while glaring at Nny.  
  
Squee chased after the guy with Shmee. The kid with the horrible spiky hair ran to the back  
  
"Give em' back he's mine ..I need him!!! Makes the bad things and nightmares go away!!" he said with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Really well in that case you can't have him," the kid laughed at him, he saw that they were near the restroom.  
  
Johnny stood up demented fire burning inside him. Knowing how he was going to have "fun" with these horrid human thorns. He took out a sharp crooked knife drenched in its previous taste of blood from the confrontation he had at the café. He felt it. The knives were eager to taste that sweet nectar of what was irony, blood.  
  
"You think you can push ME against the wall, you little piece of crap. You're not Devi!!!" Nny was screaming at the kid who wore the Linekin Pork shirt.  
  
"Wha--- what you have a problem faggo--- what the hell do you have in your hands!?" His eyes widened as he witnessed the sight of two long crooked knives.  
  
The two other guys came to his aid. One of them jumped at Nny to try and take his knives away. Failed to do so, his neck met the sharpness of his blade. Blood drenched down his shirt, which quoted "Kiss me I'm in a band"  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!"  
  
People in the store started to run outside in havoc.  
  
Squee turned his cheek to the direction that the screams were coming from.  
  
"*squee* Nny.noo" tears flowed down a trail already traced.  
  
"What the hell---- damn!" Squee nabbed Shmee away from the kid and ran away from the horrible torment that was starting to take place in the store.  
  
Squee ran across Nny who was stabbing one of the kids' eyes out. Another kid lied across with a slit throat and no tongue, blood still pouring out like Squees never-ending sadness.  
  
"Squee where are you going don't you want to see what full of shit these pathetic sack of wastes are" He laughed maniacally as he said it.  
  
The guy with the spiky hair ran after Squee. Stopped at the sight that grabbed his attention, the grotesque sight of his two friends clenching to dear life.  
  
"Murderer! you killed Albert and Frank !!!" The kid said almost choking is his own vomit.  
  
"Yes unfortunately your other two friends ran away when I was having too much fun with these two!" he grabbed the head of one of them and started to use him as a ventriloquist would.  
  
"Join me in this wondrous joy that is death!!" Nny mocked the kid.  
  
"YOU'RE SICK" he covered his mouth from puking.  
  
Nnys eyes met the kids' insolence. The kid paralyzed. Nny stood up and walked toward him.  
  
"Do you still think its fun to make other people feel like crap??"  
  
"We didn't mean to!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? You made my little friend suffer emotionally, AND you didn't MEAN TO!!??"  
  
Nny rose one of his knives at him. "Is this the reason you're apologizing to me? Are you afraid of dying?"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!"  
  
"AWE"  
  
The kids eyes shattered in fear and realized-----  
  
"TOO FUCKING BAD!!"  
  
Nny struck the kid in the face then stabbed him in the oblique.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
"Shut up!!!"  
  
The other knife struck his throat . Johnny pushed the knife upward blood spilled and flew all over the place. Johnny was enjoying himself again, laughing like a small child in a candy store, heaven.  
  
He left the body give to gravity. The world stopped for a moment he saw the bodies move. They started groaning as they did Nny jumped on them and stabbed away like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"WHY?! Do I feel alone?"  
  
A couple a voices crept behind his head.  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
He fell to the floor.  
  
He stood. Cleaned his knives on the shirt of the Whatknot kid. Grabbed Chopin's Polonaise in F sharp minor Concerto. Walked to the cashiers stand and noticed no one was there.  
  
He jumped up and started dancing happily as if nothing heinous had happened. Then it struck him like a bolt of lightning.  
  
"SQUEE!"  
  
He looked around saw the three deceased corpses, but no Squee around. Nny ran around the aisles but no Squee.  
  
*He left!?*  
  
"Damn" he said to himself.  
  
While Nny left the store he took one last glance at the store.  
  
As he did, he bumped into someone.  
  
"DEVI??!!" Nny said expressionless. 


	4. Explanations

A/N *sniff* *sniff* I finally cut my hair!! "Half my back long hair" is gone *sobs* Well I finally updated this story ..I felt like crap so I wrote and I'm not sure what is happening between these two people I know you people probably wanted Nny to kill Devi .but that is too easy .and then again maybe Nny would get his ass kicked by her, anyways no more rambling .enjoy the chapter!! ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want, I still don't own JTHM characters, only my two vintage guitars.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Devi stared not knowing whether this encounter was real. Her eyes glanced, staring at Nny with fear. Tormented by that dreadful night when she got away.  
  
Johnny stared trying to remember that night but so many nights that he tried to immortalize the moment with her. He glanced at her noticing her slender body. He detested being in contact with people. Staring at Devi his lips quivered.  
  
"Devi I ..."  
  
She broke out of the fearful trance of her sight.  
  
"SHUT UP NNY, you tried to kill me, and you keep calling me almost every other night" She spoke remembering glimpse of those two jagged daggers he held once in his hands.  
  
"You think you're all insightful ..you know everything .you know how any one feels when they are about to die ..YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!"  
  
Nny's face went blank at what she had said. He pressed hard on his two knives handles. His eyes nerving looking at all the killing points the human body has.  
  
Nny spoke softly "What happened wasn't supposed to hap---"  
  
"SHUT UP" Devi screamed. She glanced into the store and saw the deceased corpses on the ground. Blood caressed the floor like water flowing freely in a smooth river.  
  
"You're a MURDERER!!!" Devi said and ran away.  
  
Nny grabbed her by the hands and twisted her body to meet each other in the eyes.  
  
"They met their demise through their stupidity"  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!"  
  
"I cant you always hang up on my pre recorded tapes"  
  
"You never have the guts to do it yourself" She said while glaring into his eyes . she didn't see those killer instincts, the mad look.  
  
"What is it!? Now is your chance to tell me what you always call me for .say it to my face"  
  
Her body started quivering she knew this was a mistake and that she should've ran while she had the chance... Nny could kill her any moment now .he could try and "Immortalize the moment". She took a deep breath and stood her ground.  
  
"I can see the fear in your eyes Devi.don't fear me at this instant" Nny said looking down creating a shadow on the contours of his face.  
  
Devi just stared finally hearing an explanation from Nny, not an audiotape or pre recorded thing over a telephone line.  
  
"You don't know what goes on around my head what happened that night wasn't what I wanted ..you were a good friend until voices crept in me and almost devoured my inner self, insanity runs in me like ignorance runs in these human beings"  
  
"I guess I can--- No what the hell are you saying .you're crazy that is the only logical reasoning I can find to explain your actions towards me that one night.when all I wanted was one kiss from Johnny C."  
  
He walked near her, held her hand. she didn't struggle to free herself she could see a little more sanity in him. Those eyes were lost in a sea of loneliness, lifeless.  
  
"I can't understand why one as beautiful as you would want to come into physical contact with some one as me? when one kiss holds so much affection towards someone you hold dearly I have never been physically emotionally connected with anyone, when that happens all that is gained from one kiss is utterly bound to be lost and grotesquely ravaged by human instincts.so I acted quickly to stop this moment from taking place..and so what happened- happened"  
  
He looked inside himself thinking of what he was saying whether he thought they were the right answers not knowing if she was accepting his explanations. He looked further into himself only to see the darkness that was lit by a broken moon, a broken mirror held by cobwebs abstracted the image of his own reflection.  
  
"Nny I know you are trying to fight whatever is in you, controlling you .I wish that what you did wasn't implanted in me, that is hard to forget traumatized that where ever I went you were there just ready to kill me to disembowel me in a matter of seconds, I know I'm wha--" she stopped thinking not to go ahead and instigate things that could set him off.  
  
She moved her arms around moving side to side .her image was blur inside her lost and confused too . not so much like Nny but in a way they were two identical persons, but opposites.  
  
"I wish that what happened hadn't being the way it did" Devi said. "I really did like you"  
  
Nny stared his eyes went blank in an instance he felt himself growing weak by her. Weak was a thing not to be felt by someone like Nny .he saw inside her taking a peek, he looked inside himself fighting to whether immortalize the moment again .He fell to the floor and stabbed both his knives with all the force in him so his uncertainties didn't get him all twisted. His two knives stood all by themselves alone like two broken angel wings not able to fly.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Devi asked standing a few feet from him and not too far from the door just in case.  
  
"To protect you from myself ... don't you understand all I ever really wanted to do was to apologize for my action .that was all." He lifted himself in spider motion. Looked at her and realized that things with her were now sewn to the way it was supposed to be.  
  
Johnny walked beside her and walked away.  
  
Devi looked at him confused inside not knowing where her emotions stood ..despising him or liking the lunatic then she remembered that this guy almost killed her or tried at least.fear crept under her bones again and ran the opposite direction, still confused. 


	5. A Stroll in Darkness

A/N OKAY soooooooo it took me a long ass time to update but I will update all my stories cause I got bit by the "writing story bug thing" I think it's a virus Microsoft came up with to make people write horrible stories like me, so anyways on with the story ..GO ON READ IT .and drop a line if you want ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Its fan-fiction you know the drill.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"I knew it the gibberish of those voices ruining me .my perspective blinded."  
  
"You can't be"  
  
"No just be. You saw her??"  
  
"Yes I saw her what's it to you both whether I saw her or not"  
  
"I remember that night so vividly like it was yesterday, yes the day she got away"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Nny stood in front of the two Styrofoam dolls one hanged in the wall by a knife the other one leaning against the wall.  
  
"You will meet the end Nny ...when will you learn that nothing is as it seems it never-"  
  
"I know that, I knew that all along" Nny shouted interrupting Psycho Doughboy  
  
"Silence!!! What will you do now that you've seeing her again ...go after her and tell her you want to be the one to walk along the milky way with ...the stars and the heavens freezing over both of your love for each other???"  
  
"YOU sack of mutilated lies!!!!.....you know she will never take me back, not that I want too. To feel love to give it to some one is to be vulnerable to the incomparable tortures of human insanity" Nny was pacing up and down the room every step he took the floor squeaked .every step he took some ones screams was heard from another room .  
  
"Listen to your self Nny .what are they saying all of them agree with you next room bottom of the house ...all of them know about Devi ..HA HA HA HA !!!!"  
  
"ShUT!!! UP!!" Mr. EFF screamed ... "Let the insanity run .let it flow .give me the strength I need ...feed me ..." he kept on rambling "I said I control no one .....not YOU ... I will see to it that you end tonight .....and all this preparation consist of my hell against the worlds...and Devis world will crumble ."  
  
The emotions in Nnys body were giving in to talk to her after the confrontation. As the night blanketed the skies and all you could see the stars twinkling in the mystic night. Nny paced faster and faster around the room mumbling to himself. He stopped. A shadow swallowed the figure showing only the eyes no pupils just blank.and a twisted smile unveiled before the two Styrofoam dolls.  
  
"Travel along the path like the twisted drawings that you have drawn on me let us see the power that you hold to end and give life to voices in your own obsolete head"  
  
"There will be no action tonight" Nny spoke in a low voice knowing that the two dolls could still hear him for they were him a twisted complexity he had .  
  
Loathe ran through him he new what must be done he must confront Devi again and not let her get away .  
  
The feeling that he had when he saw was the strangest feeling ever so neutral yet insane in a way .tamed but free to show no remorse for his actions.  
  
Johnny started pacing again from the side you could see the cracked wall that protected him he stopped stared at a bag labeled "This Black Bag" he walked towards it ever so slowly grabbed and as he did so  
  
"What are you doing ...you said there wasn't going to be no action" Doughboy said  
  
"I'm a very lost person ..lost in every way possible my actions are not my words my words are not the actions I will do ..for instance why have I not burned you and sent you to hell .because you are a part of me I am you ... I know this and you do too, so don't ask a stupid futile question when you know the answer to it ....It is pointless to waste my time and yours.".  
  
"GO, GO, GO ....HURRAH ..go, go, go" Mr Eff was singing a cheer "Go kill, kill, kill .Wheeeeeeeeee feed meeeeeeee empower me give me the strength ..I know you want to go and look for Devi ..so GO, GO, GO. FIND HER and disembowel her and do NOT fail this time!!"  
  
"I never said I wanted to kill her ..you deformed-venom infested- Pillsbury Doughboy. I do what I want to do ..you don't control me anymore" as he said that he thought whether he believed what he was saying because if he wasn't being controlled then why was he still arguing with inanimate objects.  
  
He walked to a closet that seemed to be next to a poster that read "Feed that man Del Taco" Opened the door as it squeaked extended his arm and grabbed a trench coat that barely fell past his knees.and clasped his claw like fingers around the handle of the bag and walked out side the house.  
  
The streets were barely lit by the light polls that supposed to give this security of being watched .but the light didn't bother him .this was just a nightly stroll around the neighbor hood .well he was looking for some one but its still classified as a "stroll". His shadow rose and fell every time he passed a light poll. He saw the silhouette very intriguing for some reason almost taunting.  
  
"Damn where could she be?" he questioned in a whisper  
  
He was almost getting near downtown. The lights of the buildings seemed to be getting nearer and nearer.. the neon lights of clubs and tattoo parlors opened and flashing reflected on is face.  
  
"God damn it" he sighed.  
  
His legs were tiring a bit ..so he sat at a bench there was a person there so he didn't get to close. The person was male light brownish almost as thin as himself, wearing army combat boots, weird angular glasses, and a Pink Floyd shirt.  
  
He sighed to himself as he did the person next to him turned around.  
  
"Hey, it's a good night to think and stare at the nothingness of the world isn't it?"  
  
Nny just shrugged. He tried to think to himself.  
  
"I suppose" Nny said finally after a couple of minutes.  
  
But the person was already gone. 


End file.
